Divinity Coast (mission)
Objectives * Administer the Test of the Chosen. * Retrieve the Eye of Janthir from Justiciar Hablion in the upper courtyard of Shaemoor. * Deliver the Eye to the coastal city of Loamhurst. * ADDED Cleanse yourself in the Fountain of Truth on the hill to the southeast. * BONUS Find and escort all the chosen to Loamhurst. Walkthrough Primary This mission is fairly straightforward. After a short journey to a village, Justiciar Hablion (A on the map) will tell you to cleanse yourself in a fountain (B on the map). To do so walk right next to the fountain. Speak to Hablion again to receive the Eye of Janthir -- which happens to look a lot like the All-Seeing Eye of God -- and escort it to the village of Loamhurst. The eye will follow the party, alternately hovering above the head of everyone who cleansed themselves. The eye will "judge" people and reveal any magic they may have. You can determine whether or not someone is a chosen by taking the eye close to them (see Bonus below). In combat, the eye will also do an AoE knockdown on all nearby foes every few seconds. This can be useful, so make sure to have the eye close to where you're fighting. Talk to the Shaemoor Gate Guard (C on the map) to open the city door. Now simply escort the eye to and maneuver it to the shrine (D on the map) to complete the mission. Hint: To make sure the eye is close to the opponents when fighting, you can have only the tanks of your party cleanse themselves. Note:It is sometimes difficult to run this mission with a purely defensive build, as the White Mantle Abbot near to the Fountain of Truth will cast Heal Area, thus healing the Mergolye Wavebreakers located there. This, in turn, can prevent the Fountain from being 'activated' and subsequently cleansing you. It is therefore advisable to either bring at least a decent amount of damage or to have a back up damage-dealer. NOTE: there is a bug where you can get stuck on lower (3rd) flight of stairs SW of Justiciar Hablion. If this happens, you will end up under the stairs, and unable to move. As of Nov. 2, 2006, the "/stuck" command should be used to get you out of such situations. Note: To clarify, you do not have to save a single Chosen if you don't want to. If you simply run all the way from Shaemoor to Loamhurst you will still complete the primary mission, even though you did not "administer the test of the chosen". Bonus There are five villagers who must be found in order to get the bonus. The numbers below match those on the map. Note: Some NPCs are Merchants. Don't strain yourself to save them as they are '''not' chosen (but give a Morale Boost when saved). Only villagers will be chosen.'' Chosen Villagers: # The first chosen is found in the village where you get the eye. Go around testing all of them until one villager follows you. (This one is often missed) # The second chosen is the villager across the big stone bridge. He will be under attack, so heal him if necessary and kill the monsters fighting him. Once tested, he also will follow you. Saving this chosen also adds the bonus objective to the mission. # The third chosen can be found by taking the leftmost path after crossing the bridge (south). He may or may not be under attack, so move quickly. (This does not currently show in the Prima guide.) # Head back to the main path (from the bridge) and continue west. After a boss fight, the path will split again; take the leftmost fork (you will see Gypsie Ettins). The fourth chosen is past the ettins, move very quickly as this chosen may be under attack and can die very easy when getting beat down by 3 or 4 Ettins. # Continue past the fourth chosen along the path, and it will meet up with the main path again. You will see two merchants and a villager. Make sure the villager stays alive, but do not worry about the merchants unless you have a kind soul. Taking the eye to this villager reveals the fifth and final chosen. Note: Pertaining to villager 4 there is a fork that is right before the boss battle, it is the other side of the pathway that leads to the villager. If you take this pathway the ettins will engage the villager and will quickly kill him. Be sure to enter from the other side and kill the Ettins before they engage the villager. After finding all of the chosen, it's undead swamp time. Maneuver yourself through the swamp, taking time to heal the villagers if they need it between fights. Just inside the village at the end of the mission, talk to Lionguard Minah (6 on the map) to complete the bonus objective. Notes: Lionguard Minah will give your party 500 gold, 100 for each villager that you save, distributed evenly to everyone in your group including henchmen. Do not take the eye over the shrine before talking to Lionguard Minah, or the mission will end and you won't get the bonus. There has been some occurance of a bug in the bonus mission, where the reward is not triggered by talking to Lionguard Minah. If this occurs, you will need to rerun the mission, preferrably with a different group, as it seems to reoccur repeatedly when using the same party members. Creatures Bosses (Skill Captures) *Mergoyles: ** Fluum Banzo (Protective Bond, not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis) ** Gren Waveslosh (Spirit Shackles, not available before Blood and Smoke quest at Ettin's Back) ** Frak Undertow *Tengu: ** Sky Quickfeather ***Defensive Stance (not available before The Forgotten Ones quest at Destiny's Gorge) ***Riposte (not available before Copperhammer Mines) ** Dyv Cloudclaw ** Glyd Swiftwing *Undead: ** Ghita Bonz ***Concussion Shot (not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven) ***Edge of Extinction (not available before The Lost Princess quest at Fishermen's Haven) ** Zukra Cadava ***Animate Bone Minions (not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven) ***Death Nova (not available before Dropping Eaves quest at Ettin's Back) ** Raja Crux (Scourge Healing, not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven) ** Bija Gravewailer ** Najja Doombringer Dialogues Briefing from Mantle Knight Franklin. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Druid's Overlook. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: "A Brother's Fury" from Trader Versai. Category:Prophecies_missions